Sonny With A Chance At Jealousy
by LittleSuzieQ
Summary: What happens when Sonny's friend comes to Hollywood, and Chad begins to take notice to her? Will Sonny realize her true feelings? Maybe Channy, Maybe Not!-I can pretty much almost maybe with a slight chance of the possibility of some Channy! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my second fan fiction story, so remember to give me advice! Please! I do not own Sonny With A chance.**

Sonny's POV

I skipped into the prop house for _So Random! _at Condor Studios. "Guess what!" I exclaimed to my fellow cast mates.

"You're overly perky today?" Tawni guessed sarcastically and everyone laughed.

"No, one of my best friends, Nikki, is coming to Hollywood today! I'm going to go pick her up right now! Anyone want to come?" I said, looking hopefully around at my friends.

"I have a massage," Tawni said quickly.

"I need to replace the Redi Whip at _Mackenzie Falls _with shaving cream," Zora said.

"Grady and I are going to see The Pickle and The Oyster at the movie theater," Nico said.

"Well, I guess I'll go by myself then! See you later! I can't wait for you to meet Nikki!" I skipped back out the door and down the hall. "I've been spending all my time, just thinking about you, I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin for you," I sang. I was focused so much on my song that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

"Watch where you're going, Munroe!" Chad Dylan Cooper yelled after I smacked into him.

"Fine!" I yelled back, matching his tone perfectly.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?" I asked, arching one eyebrow.

"We're soo good!" He smirked and turned on his heel, and stalked back towards _Mackenzie Falls_. I continued to the parking lot. I carefully backed my 1982 Camaro out of the lot. Fifteen minutes later, I arrived at the airport and was waiting at gate 2 for Nikki's flight from Madison, Wisconsin.

While I waiting, a couple of young fans came up to me and wanted autographs. "Here you go," I said after signing one for a little girl.

"Sonny Munroe? Will you sign an autograph for me," a voice asked.

I was concentrating on the one I was signing just then so I didn't turn. "Sure, sweetheart, what's your name?"

"My name's Nikki," the voice said. This got my attention.

"Nikki?" I asked looking up. I stood up, and came face to face with my best friend. "It's so good to see you!"

"Sonny! It's so great to see you too! You don't know how much I missed you!" Nikki gushed before pulling me into a giant bear hug.

"Let's go get your bags, and I'll take you back to me and my mom's apartment." We got her bags from baggage claim, and proceeded to my car. After saying hello to my mom, and getting Nikki's stuff unpacked, I was going to take Nikki to Condor Studios to meet everyone.

When I told her what I had planned, Nikki's eyes twinkled and she said, "Let me get ready first. I want to look good if we run into Chad Dylan Cooper!" I rolled my eyes at her excitement at seeing the jerk-throb, and I put on a little bit of mascara and eye shadow myself.

"Alright, I'm ready to go," Nikki announced as she stepped from my bathroom. Nikki looked amazing! Gone were her rectangular glasses, her frizzy curls flat ironed, and she wore a black, lace mini skirt that came mid-thigh and a white tank top.

* * *

"And this, is the prop house," I explained to Nikki as I gave her the tour of _So Random! _

"Oh my God! This is soo ah-mazing! Is that Nico, Grady and Tawni," Nikki exclaimed as we walked through the door.

"Yep, it is! Tawni, Nico and Grady, come meet Nikki!"

"How do you do," Nico said, tipping his black fedora and kissing her hand. Nikki grinned, blushing deeply and touched the spot where his lips just left.

I raised an eyebrow at Nico, and he shrugged as if to say, "What, a hot girls a hot girl!" I shook my head at him and smiled. Nikki sure is making a big impression on everyone. "Hi! I'm Grady, I love cheese, will you come to Narnia with me?" Grady asked.

"Hey! I love cheese too! Can I get a rain check on the Narnia, though? I want to spend some time with Sonny first," Nikki gushed, elbowing me on the last part. Like I said, big impression.

"You're Nikki? Just like I thought, fashion nightmare," Tawni said, her voice dripping with fake sweetness. Maybe I was wrong about the good impression on _everyone._

"Nice to meet you too, Tawni," Nikki said, smiling at her.

"Well we're heading to the commissionary to get fro-yo, if you guys want to come," I suggested. I heard a chorus of sures, and was about to leave the prop house, when a certain blonde haired boy sauntered through the door.

"Sonny," he said nonchalantly. He brushed past me and sat on the love seat, propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of it

"Chad," I said back, rolling my eyes at his behavior.

"Randoms," Chad said, just noticing my cast mates standing around him.

"What are you doing here," I asked exasperatedly.

"Chad Dylan Cooper can go anywhere that Chad Dylan Cooper wants to go," Chad screamed at us.

"Chad Dylan Cooper needs to stop talking in third person," I said, matching his tone.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, star of _Mackenzie Falls_? Eeeeee!" Nikki screamed, and with a thunk, Nikki hit the floor.

**Alright, this is just a start, but I hope you liked it! I was going to have the friend be Lucy, but their already has been an episode about it….check out my other stwo SWAC stories on my pro! Love ya xxxxooooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who read, subscribed, reviewed, etc. Special thanks to channylover24 who helped me decide how to take this story! I own absolutely nothing, so here goes chapter 2!**

* * *

"_Chad Dylan Cooper can go anywhere that Chad Dylan Cooper wants to go," Chad screamed at us._

"_Chad Dylan Cooper needs to stop talking in third person," I said, matching his tone. _

"_Chad Dylan Cooper, star of Mackenzie Falls? Eeeeee!" Nikki screamed, and with a thunk, Nikki hit the floor._

Chad's POV

Did another crazy fan girl sneak into the studio? "Nikki, Nikki, are you okay? Oh my God, please don't die," Sonny wailed as she kneeled beside the fan girl whose name is apparently Nikki.

"Sonny relax, it's just a crazed fan girl, this happens all the time, she'll be fine," I said, rolling my eyes. _Oh, duh Chad, Sonny wouldn't know what it is like, because nobody sneaks in to see her. Poor Sonny…What! Not 'poor Sonny', who cares what happens to Sonny, 'cuz I definitely don't. _

"Chad!" Sonny snapped angrily at me. "This is not a 'crazed fan girl', as you nicely put it, it's my best friend Nikki!"

"How was I supposed to know the difference? Usually only crazed fan girls scream my name and faint, not Sonny's 'BFFs'," I said, mocking her with the BFFs part. I joined Sonny on the floor kneeling next her friend, and got my first look at Nikki. _Man, is she hot, not as hot as Sonny, though. What! I don't think Sonny's hot! This whole situation is messing me up._

Just then, Nikki's eyes fluttered open. "Hey, are you okay, sweetie?" Sonny asked her voice filled with genuine concern for her friend. _Sonny's so nice, and caring, and cute. Ahh, I can't deny it. Stupid cute._

"Oh my God! You're Chad Dylan Cooper," Nikki screamed, then promptly fainted again. Sonny sighed, aggravated.

I smirked and looked at Sonny, "Well, that was weird." She pursed her lips, and gave me a look. "Like I said, crazed fan girl." I added, chuckling to myself as I sauntered out of the dressing room. _It's not my fault that girls are attracted to me. I'm like a chick magnet! Ha, the sick irony is that the one girl that I actually want, isn't affected by the force pulling all other girls to me._

Sonny's POV

"…and that is why you can't scream and faint every time you see CDC," I explained to Nikki once she was conscious. She nodded her head eagerly. I thought it was best to say CDC rather than Chad Dylan Cooper. "Let's review."

"1. He's a conceited jerk that only cares for himself, 2. He's from _Mackenzie Falls_, which we hate, 3. It will only boost his ego," Nikki said counting them off her fingers.

"And 4., Sonny is in love with him," Tawni interrupted. _Oh she did not just say that._

"Right, I'm so in love with Chad Dylan Cooper," I said, fake swooning.

"Oh, so you finally admit it, huh," said a cocky voice from the doorway.

"No, I will never love you in a million years, even if we were the last two people on Earth," I said sticking my tongue at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Right, Munroe, keep telling yourself that, but believe it or not, I'm not here to see you."

"Really," I said raising one eyebrow at him.

"Yes, really. I'm here to see your gorgeous friend, Becky." He walked toward _Nikki_, and swept a hair out of her face.

Nikki grinned. "My name's Nikki, but call me whatever you like," Nikki said flirtatiously, blushing like crazy. I felt a deep pain in my gut, and it felt like I'd been stabbed. _My best friend, she's betrayed me. Wait! How has Nikki betrayed me? Psshh, I don't care about her and Chad, I'm happy for them, absolutely positively overjoyed!_

"…so I'll pick you up at seven, bye," Chad said to Becky. I felt that deep stab again, and failed miserably at masking my pain. He cast a glance towards me, then strode out the door.

Nikki's POV

_Chad Dylan Cooper asked me out! Chad, fricking Cooper asked me out! Me, small town girl from Wisconsin!_ I was so excited. One look at Sonny, killed my happiness. "Sonny, are you okay with me and Chad going out tonight?" I asked tentatively.

"What? Why wouldn't I be you're my best friend and he's my-my," Sonny said.

"True love," Tawni finished for her.

"Exactly. Wait, no. I didn't say that, it was a mistake. I was just joking," Sonny said quickly.

I grinned at her. "It's okay, I know, people make mistakes. But seriously, what's wrong?"

"I was just remembering Sammie," Sonny lied. She always says that when she doesn't want to talk about it.

I let it go, adding, "Sammie was a really great dragonfly. Moment of silence for Sammie the dragonfly….may he rest in peace." All three of them bowed their heads in prayer. "I'm going to go back to your apartment, to pick out my outfit for tonight. You want to come along?" I looked at Sonny expectantly.

"Nah, I'll-I'll stay here, see you," Sonny choked out. I was so absorbed in myself, that I didn't notice Sonny collapse on the couch and sob.

**Alright, not my best, but let's just pretend it's good. Please review it'll make me really happy! Whoever reviews the most gets a cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updatation, but I started volleyball practice this week and have been outside bumping and setting the volleyball every free (and sunny) chance with my sister! This is mostly a filler chapter, telling of Nikki and Chad's date. Hope you like it anyway!**

_Nikki's POV_

"_Nah, I'll-I'll stay here, see you," Sonny choked out. I was so absorbed in myself, that I didn't notice Sonny collapse on the couch and sob._

Chad's POV

I knocked on the door to Sonny's apartment, and when I was told to come in, I did. I glanced around the apartment, expecting to see Sonny hanging around, but was surprised when she wasn't. I was too busy looking around to notice Nikki's "grand entrance".

"Ech hem," Nikki coughed. I whipped around to see Nikki standing watching me curiously. She wore a strapless flowy dress that came down about mid-thigh and blck stilettos. Her hair was curled into a half up half down, with wispy curls framing her face.

"Wow," I said softly. She looked absolutely breath taking. _Not as beautiful as Sonny, though. _I tried to shake the thoughts from my head, but they kept coming back, like a haunting nightmare. Nikki grinned and put her hand on my outstretched elbow. "Come on, let's go on our date."

We rode in mostly silence, excepting the occasional comments about the weather. The silence that mostly enveloped us wasn't the comfortable silence that Sonny and I shared in our rare moments when we weren't fighting, it was an awkward silence, and Chad Dylan Cooper does not do awkward. I breathed a visible sigh of relief when we reached the restraint. Nikki must have noticed, because she glanced nervously at her hands.

I walked around the car, and opened the door for her, grabbing her hand . "Let's go eat, Becky"

"Um, my name's Nikki, not Becky, Chad," Nikki said, looking at the ground.

"Oh, right, sorry," I answered, feeling bad about my mix up. _First awkwardness, then apologizing, and now feeling bad for someone, I'm going soft! _We sat down at our table and were chatting idly. "So, Jodie, how long have you and Sonny been friends?"

"Chad, it's Nikki, and we've been friends since kindergarten. We're really close. We know absolutely everything about each other…." Nikki said. She kept talking and talking until I was almost done with my lobster. _Why am I even dating this girl, _I wondered while Nikki blabbed. _"Because you're trying to make Sonny jealous," a_ voice in my head answered. _Now THAT was weird. Why would I want to make Sonny jealous? I'm perfectly happy with what's-her-name! "No you're not you've just convinced yourself that. You're in love with her, that why you want to make her jealous!" What! I do not love Sonny! _A strange tingling sensation flooded through my body. _Alright, maybe a little. Besides I really like Mandy!_

"It's Nikki, Chad. My name's Nikki."

My head snapped up, and red flooded my face. _Was I talking out loud? _"Yes, Chad you were talking to yourself out loud. God, I'm so stupid. I thought this whole time that you liked me, and that's why you wanted to go out with me. I should have known, though. You messed up name this whole time," Nikki blubbered, tears beginning to cascade down from her water filled eyes.

"I mess everyone's names up, it's part of my personality," I said quickly, hoping she would buy it. She didn't.

Nikki shook her head violently, causing tears to fall onto the white, pristine tablecloth. She said something so quiet that it was inaudible. I asked her to speak up, and she croaked, "You don't mess up Sonny's name." Knowing she was right, I kneeled in front of her and pulled her to my chest. She sobbed into my shoulder silently for a few minutes, and after she was all cried out, Nikki sat up and wiped the mascara from under her eyes. "I'll take a cab back to Sonny's apartment. Go to her Chad, tell her you love her, because I know she'll say it back. Go, go now."

**So, I'm sorry that it sucked. Review anyway! **

**Raise your hand if you loved the SWAC premier! (I'm raising my hand right now) I had a whole bunch of my besties over and we made ice cream sundays, popcorn, and chocolate-covered chocolate chip cookies! YUM! If you loved the premier, and can't wait for next Sunday, review! **

**ALSO: I updated my Sonny With A Chance At Secret Romance story! Read it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do you hate me? Because you must. 393 hits, and only 6 reviews. I have to say, I'm disappointed. My other story? 4225 hits, 60 reviews. Not good, but still better. You can do it! I'm cheering for you. **

**I hate it when authors do this, but I'm not updating until the moment I get ten reviews. Only four reviews! That's not that much! AND they CANNOT be from the same person. Although, you can review more than once, that'd be very nice, but it doesn't count towards the ten. **

**6 down, 4 to go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've decided that I've tortured you guys long enough…You guys ROCK! Pat yourselves on the back, cuz you guys are AH-MAZING! You Rock, You Rock, You Rock On!! NO, I did not watch Camp Rock of my own free will, my twelve year old sister FORCED me to watch it! LOVE YOU GUYS! 16 Reviews! Have I mentioned that I love you ****recently****? I LOVE YOU!**

**Anyway, here are the names of everyone who has reviewed: **

**'marydanielle- I forgive you, I hate when it logs you out! GRRR!**

**Ilovesonnywithachancebcn- I'm sorry I'm mean…Oh well, its fun to be EVIL!**

**Charlie- Don't you worry you're pretty little head, I am continuing! Well for this chapter anyway. May write an epilogue though…**

**TotesMyGoats- My sister said it went too fast too…I just really wanted to get on with the story, sorry if you didn't like it!**

**Channy-luva96- Again, I will continue…if you review…hint, hint, wink, wink!**

**teakietower****- I HATE U! (It's ok, it's my sister, I'm allowed to say mean stuff like that!)**

**BDM-girl- Sorry for not posting this chapter right away…**

**channylover24- You don't always get what you want…but if you try real hard, you might just get what you need! HA! LOL!**

**-CFFE-**** - --^--^( IT'S A ROSE) :^{) (Guy with a Mustache)**

**fANFUN5555- THANK YOU! LISTEN 2 Her PEOPLE! She's SMART!**

**fANFUN5555- Again! You're so smart!**

**channylover24- Awww, thank you!**

**teakietower****- Not my best?!? No, you do NOT get a cookie!**

**TeddyLuver- Thanks, thought it was a good touch**

**channylover24- Thanks for the advice! Helped SOO Much!**

**teakietower****- wow. Thank you sooo much.**

**And that's everyone! YOU ROCK! Except you teakietower!**

**This is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

_She sobbed into my shoulder silently for a few minutes, and after she was all cried out, Nikki sat up and wiped the mascara from under her eyes. "I'll take a cab back to Sonny's apartment. Go to her Chad; tell her you love her, because I know she'll say it back. Go, go now."_

Sonny's POV

A knock on the door awoke me from my sob fest. I sat up and wiped the trails of mascara from my cheeks with the sleeves of my sweater. With bleary eyes, I glanced at the clock. It read 10:45. _Who the heck is still here at this hour? _Remembering the knock on the door, I croaked," Come in."

"Hey Munroe. Why, you got dressed up just for me?" Chad joked as sauntered through the door. I caught a glimpsed of myself in a mirror and audibly groaned. I looked absolutely atrocious. My hair was matted and frizzy from lying on the couch, I had raccoon eyes from my mascara running, and my eyes were red and puffy. He chuckled and I glared at him.

"You look beautiful," Chad said quietly. So quiet in fact, that I wasn't sure if he had said anything at all. Maybe I imagined it. I nodded my head discreetly, just in case he really hadn't said it. I looked down at the carpet so I didn't see his expression, but if I had looked up; I would have seen pain mar his face.

"So, what are you doing here," I asked, breaking the awkward silence. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Nikki? You better not have already dumped her. If you have, oh Cooper, you are so dead."

"No. She dumped me," Chad mumbled.

I laughed so hard that I fell on the floor, and rolled around on the carpet. Chad glared down at me, and after a few minutes, I stood up wiping tears of laughter from my eyes. "Y-you got du-dumped," I struggled to say through my fits of laughter.

"Sonny," Chad said, the pain evident in his voice.

"Sorry. Why'd she dump you? Did she realize that you're a conceited, self-centered jerk?" I apologized.

Chad hesitated a moment. "I-uh- accidently said that, um, that I loved you." My jaw dropped, literally, dropped. I stood stunned for a whole minute, unable to say the thing that I really wanted to say back. "Oh, it's fine. Um, yeah, I'm just, ah, going to go home. Uh, see you, um, tomorrow, Munroe." Chad smiled weakly and walked down the hallway to his car in the parking lot.

Suddenly, it hit me. _Chad loves me! He loves me!_ I sprinted outside into the pouring rain. (**I know, total cliché) **Chad leaned against the side of his car, crying his eyes out and getting completely soaked. My heart stung, knowing that I had caused this pain. I ran towards him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I placed my head on his shoulder, and stood there against him, loving every second of it.

Chad's POV

After a few minutes, I turned around and pulled her toward my chest. "I meant it. What I said, I meant it," I said into her now soaking wet hair. I didn't matter to me, her hair was pretty anyway she had it. She nodded her head, and she leaned in close to me. Suddenly, she looked up and grabbed my face between her hands.

"I know," Sonny whispered, and then she did something surprising. Sonny pressed my lips to hers in a sweet kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to me. It was like a scene from a romance movie; the two of us with our arms around each other, and the rain pouring down. It was perfect. "I love you too," Sonny said when we broke apart for air. My smile from before grew and grew until I was sure my face would explode.

"Really?" I gasped, still a bit unsure.

"Not convinced? Okay. I love Chad Dylan Cooper! Sonny Munroe loves Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny screamed at the top of her lungs. A couple walking by under an umbrella turned and stared at us weirdly. We both started cracking up uncontrollably.

"Come on, I'll take you home. It's late," I said opening the door for her. She slid in to the passenger seat and I walked around the car to the driver's seat.

"So, how exactly did you 'accidently' tell Nikki that you loved me?" Sonny asked, looking up through her wet hair.

I recounted the whole date to her "…And apparently I when I was talking to myself, I talked out loud, and she heard me."

"Ouch. I don't know what's worse, that Nikki found out that way, or that you talk to voices in your head," Sonny giggled, as she placed her hand on my elbow. We pulled up to her apartment building. The rain had mostly stopped on the drive over, so it was only slightly misting now. I walked Sonny up to her apartment. I grabbed her hand, and kissed her quickly before heading toward the elevator; happy, blissfully happy.

Sonny's POV

I let myself into the apartment, and saw my mom and Nikki in their pajamas, eating Pierre's ice cream, and watching 27 Dresses. "Hey guys," I said. They both turned and watched me waiting for more. "What?"

"So, how'd it go? Or did I just dump Chad Dylan Cooper for nothing? Eeee! I still can't believe that I was the first person to dump Chad Dylan Cooper!" Nikki prompted. The movie was at my favorite part, where Kevin and Jane were drunkenly singing Benny and the Jets at a bar.

"Well, I was at the studio crying my eyes out," I said as I down on the couch in between them, still soaking wet. Nikki looked sadly at me, and placed her hand comfortingly on my arm. My mom, on the other side, did the same thing. "and Chad came through the door, and said that you dumped him. After laughing and rolling on the floor for a few minutes, I asked him why, and he said that he accidently told you that he loved me. I was in total shock, so I stood there for a few minutes, and Chad walked out of the studio toward his car. Then, finally coming to my senses and realizing what I had just done, I sprinted outside, where it was pouring down rain. I kissed him, told him that I loved him too, and he drove me home, the end."

"Who knew


	6. Chapter 5 FINISHED

**Wow guys. I love you. NOT! How come none of you even told me that I didn't finish the story?!? I forgot to save and I uploaded the unfinished one! I didn't get one review. Not one. **

**Grrr…anyway, here's the chapter finished. You guys don't even deserve this. **

**Ggggrrrrrrrrrrr……………………………………………….**

_She sobbed into my shoulder silently for a few minutes, and after she was all cried out, Nikki sat up and wiped the mascara from under her eyes. "I'll take a cab back to Sonny's apartment. Go to her Chad; tell her you love her, because I know she'll say it back. Go, go now."_

Sonny's POV

A knock on the door awoke me from my sob fest. I sat up and wiped the trails of mascara from my cheeks with the sleeves of my sweater. With bleary eyes, I glanced at the clock. It read 10:45. _Who the heck is still here at this hour? _Remembering the knock on the door, I croaked," Come in."

"Hey Munroe. Why, you got dressed up just for me?" Chad joked as sauntered through the door. I caught a glimpsed of myself in a mirror and audibly groaned. I looked absolutely atrocious. My hair was matted and frizzy from lying on the couch, I had raccoon eyes from my mascara running, and my eyes were red and puffy. He chuckled and I glared at him.

"You look beautiful," Chad said quietly. So quiet in fact, that I wasn't sure if he had said anything at all. Maybe I imagined it. I nodded my head discreetly, just in case he really hadn't said it. I looked down at the carpet so I didn't see his expression, but if I had looked up; I would have seen pain mar his face.

"So, what are you doing here," I asked, breaking the awkward silence. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Nikki? You better not have already dumped her. If you have, oh Cooper, you are so dead."

"No. She dumped me," Chad mumbled.

I laughed so hard that I fell on the floor, and rolled around on the carpet. Chad glared down at me, and after a few minutes, I stood up wiping tears of laughter from my eyes. "Y-you got du-dumped," I struggled to say through my fits of laughter.

"Sonny," Chad said, the pain evident in his voice.

"Sorry. Why'd she dump you? Did she realize that you're a conceited, self-centered jerk?" I apologized.

Chad hesitated a moment. "I-uh- accidently said that, um, that I loved you." My jaw dropped, literally, dropped. I stood stunned for a whole minute, unable to say the thing that I really wanted to say back. "Oh, it's fine. Um, yeah, I'm just, ah, going to go home. Uh, see you, um, tomorrow, Munroe." Chad smiled weakly and walked down the hallway to his car in the parking lot.

Suddenly, it hit me. _Chad loves me! He loves me!_ I sprinted outside into the pouring rain. (**I know, total cliché) **Chad leaned against the side of his car, crying his eyes out and getting completely soaked. My heart stung, knowing that I had caused this pain. I ran towards him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I placed my head on his shoulder, and stood there against him, loving every second of it.

Chad's POV

After a few minutes, I turned around and pulled her toward my chest. "I meant it. What I said, I meant it," I said into her now soaking wet hair. I didn't matter to me, her hair was pretty anyway she had it. She nodded her head, and she leaned in close to me. Suddenly, she looked up and grabbed my face between her hands.

"I know," Sonny whispered, and then she did something surprising. Sonny pressed my lips to hers in a sweet kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to me. It was like a scene from a romance movie; the two of us with our arms around each other, and the rain pouring down. It was perfect. "I love you too," Sonny said when we broke apart for air. My smile from before grew and grew until I was sure my face would explode.

"Really?" I gasped, still a bit unsure.

"Not convinced? Okay. I love Chad Dylan Cooper! Sonny Munroe loves Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny screamed at the top of her lungs. A couple walking by under an umbrella turned and stared at us weirdly. We both started cracking up uncontrollably.

"Come on, I'll take you home. It's late," I said opening the door for her. She slid in to the passenger seat and I walked around the car to the driver's seat.

"So, how exactly did you 'accidently' tell Nikki that you loved me?" Sonny asked, looking up through her wet hair.

I recounted the whole date to her "…And apparently I when I was talking to myself, I talked out loud, and she heard me."

"Ouch. I don't know what's worse, that Nikki found out that way, or that you talk to voices in your head," Sonny giggled, as she placed her hand on my elbow. We pulled up to her apartment building. The rain had mostly stopped on the drive over, so it was only slightly misting now. I walked Sonny up to her apartment. I grabbed her hand, and kissed her quickly before heading toward the elevator; happy, blissfully happy.

Sonny's POV

I let myself into the apartment, and saw my mom and Nikki in their pajamas, eating Pierre's ice cream, and watching 27 Dresses. "Hey guys," I said. They both turned and watched me waiting for more. "What?"

"So, how'd it go? Or did I just dump Chad Dylan Cooper for nothing? Eeee! I still can't believe that I was the first person to dump Chad Dylan Cooper!" Nikki prompted. The movie was at my favorite part, where Kevin and Jane were drunkenly singing Benny and the Jets at a bar.

"Well, I was at the studio crying my eyes out," I said as I down on the couch in between them, still soaking wet. Nikki looked sadly at me, and placed her hand comfortingly on my arm. My mom, on the other side, did the same thing. "and Chad came through the door, and said that you dumped him. After laughing and rolling on the floor for a few minutes, I asked him why, and he said that he accidently told you that he loved me. I was in total shock, so I stood there for a few minutes, and Chad walked out of the studio toward his car. Then, finally coming to my senses and realizing what I had just done, I sprinted outside, where it was pouring down rain. I kissed him, told him that I loved him too, and he drove me home, the end."

**-Up to here I had finished-**"Who knew that when I came to Hollywood I would 1. Be the first person to dump Chad Dylan Cooper," Nikki said.

"Still can't get over that," my mom muttered.

"Nope! And 2, I'd be a crucial part of getting Hollywood's it couple together," Nikki said beaming. "No one at home will ever believe this!"

"What?" I asked laughing. "It couple?"

"Oh yeah, didn't you see? You two are on the covers of US, People, the National Enquirer, OK, Entertainment Weekly, J-14, Tiger Beat," Nikki said, naming off the titles in the large stack of magazines lying by my feet. How did I miss these before?

My eyes bugged out of my head, at least seven magazines, and probably more!?! "Wow."

"Well sweetheart, you're going to have to learn to live with it. Dating Chad Dylan Cooper, star of the number 1 tween show is going to be crazy," My mom said putting her arms around me.

I laid my head on her shoulder, and grinned. "Yeah, crazy good!" We all laughed cheesily, the perfect ending to an absolutely cheesy day.

**Well there's the end. I'm planning on writing an epilogue** **in a few days, so expect that! I'm still mad though. An apology review would be nice.**


	7. Author Note

**Hey guys! Sooo, I lied! I said that I would post an epilogue/sequal thing in a few days…..but that obviously did NOT happen! :O) At my own, *cough* sonwitachance's *cough*, brilliant idea, I decided to write a long sequal instead! Isn't that absolutely marvelous?!?!**

**Anyway, long story short, I'll be posting the first chapter to the sequal (GRRRR! Keep spelling sequel wrong!) And I mean it this time when I say that I'm going to post it in a few days! Thank me *cough* sonwitachance *cough* for the sequal…Stupid sequel with it's 'el' not 'al'! **

**PM me with any ideas, comments, concerns, random thoughts….ANYTHING!**


End file.
